Representative of the most current and advanced state of the art is the concentrate cartridge illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,100 entitled “Concentrate Cartridge for a Diluting and Dispensing Container” issued in the names of R. Bruce Yacko and Edward L. Mueller.
The combination of the cartridge and the dispensing container includes a hollow bottle for containing a liquid diluent having a neck portion for supporting a concentrate cartridge for containing a concentrate, wherein the cartridge comprises a hollow cylindrical element having a first open end forming a closure seat and a second end including a flange extending outwardly of the cylindrical element, an annular collar, and an annular web having a U-shaped cross-section interconnecting the collar and the flange of the first cylindrical element, and a hollow tube having a first end portion in fluid-tight sliding relation with the annular collar of the hollow cylindrical element, and a second end terminating in a radially outwardly extending closure adapted to selectively seat with the closure seat of the hollow cylindrical element to form a fluid-tight closure therebetween; and a closure cap including a dispensing means and means to mate with the neck portion of the hollow bottle to provide a tight seal.
It would be desirable to produce a concentrate cartridge capable of handling a concentrate for a sport drink for use with a diluting and dispensing container.